


When the Ogre has to Save the Princess

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Touching, OCs - Freeform, Off to Go Save the Princess, Ogres, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Royalty, Sad Truth about marriage in medieval times, Sex Talk, The Harsh and Bitter Truth, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Ogre King Megatron receives a goodbye letter from his secret pen-pal, Princess Eclipse, of her forthcoming marriage and departure to her new husband's lands, he decides to take matters into his own hands to ensure he doesn't lose the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Ogre has to Save the Princess

"What is this?"

 

Lugnut said nothing.  He knew what that letter in his king's hand read.  And while his instinct was to respond to his king, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

"Lugnut, I asked you a question.  What.  Is.  THIS?!"

 

"...It's Eclipse's... letter."

 

"Lugnut, I am not some brain-dead ingrate that drink the sewer water.  I'm asking you what is the meaning of this?!"

 

The incriminating letter, on fine parchment now crumbled in the ogre king's hand, was shaken in front of the soldier as he stood in front of the other.  The light rising in the study did not do enough to ease the darkness spreading surrounding him in the room.

 

"L-Lady Eclipse... wanted you to read it-"

 

"OF COURSE SHE DID!  WHAT I AM ASKING IS WHAT IS THIS ABOUT IT BEING HER LAST LETTER?!"

 

He had to have prepared himself better for this.  He as least had a face to face conversation with Eclipse when she had given this to him.  King Megatron was stuck with the poor girl's hurried and rushed last letter to him.

 

"Lugnut, if you do not answer me right this-"

 

"My King, Eclipse is being sent away to meet her future husband.  She does not know if she will come back, so she asked that this be delivered to you."

 

Out of everything the soldier had been prepared for, a silent king was not one of them.  The stare Lugnut was trembling under moved away as the monarch moved to sit down at his study table, his face blank as he brought up the letter to read again.

 

What Lugnut did not know was how turbulent his king's mind was.  His simple relationship with the human princess, albeit only one of letter writing and nothing more, had spawn from nothing more than a small hobby as discovering his personal bodyguard's new friend to... for the ogre king, this was the closest thing he had ever had to experiencing love.

 

It was a nightmare upon his carefully constructed life.  The young girl, no, woman... the woman he had come to care for and treasure was being sent away.  And if he knew humans like he did, and he was very good at guessing human behavior, this visit would most likely be permanent.

 

This was something the king could not allow.  He was not one to allow something that he considered his to be taken away.  Eclipse was the one thing - no, that was disrespectful, unacceptable for her - the one woman he wanted.  There was no way in the Seven Pits of the Unmaker that he would let some unworthy bastard take her from him.

 

"When did Eclipse say she was leaving?"

 

"M-My ki-"

 

"WHEN?!"

 

"T-The morning after tomorrow, my king."

 

The king sank his head into his hand as the other holding the letter tensed up tight, almost crumbling it to nothing.

 

Except it released the paper almost immediately, the letter soon after placed on the study desk as the King moved to try his best to smooth it out.  For a few good minutes, he did nothing but read the letter over and over again.

 

It unnerved the veteran bodyguard.  "My king?"

 

"... Did she say where she was going?"

 

"U-Uh-I believe she mentioned somewhere South, I-I do not believe she was told where exactly.  Or even who her husband was."

 

"Fucking humans..." Lugnut had to agree with the Ogre King.  It was cruel how human monarchs did this horrible thing to their daughters, shipping them off to men without warning so they could be forced to pleasure and serve such bastards.

 

"Have our lightest packs ready."

 

"My king?"

 

"Have our lightest gear ready for tonight as well.  We leave at sundown."

 

"F-M-My king, for what purpose-?"

 

"We are taking Eclipse and bringing her here."

 

"W-Wait, you d-don't mean to kidnap her?"

 

"Kidnap, steal, rescue, it doesn't matter.  I'm bringing her here and that's final."

 

"My king!" Lugnut was caught off guard as the other got up and briskly walked out of his study.  His loyal advisor, Shockwave, waited outside as always.

 

"My lord-"

 

"I will get to those later, Shockwave, I have more pressing matters at the moment."

 

"Of course," and he followed after the monarch as Lugnut caught up to guard his king's side, though he had trouble trying to keep up with the quick paced Ogre King.

 

"Have my travel gear and equipment ready before sundown.  I will be leaving as the sun sets and I need to travel far in a short amount of time."

 

"Of course.  I will have your gear and Lugnut's ready by then."

 

"Good.  And bring me a map of what hideouts we have in the human kingdom."

 

"I will have that ready for you in your chambers, my Lord."  And with that, the advisor left to attend to that.

 

"My King, why would you want to know about our hidden bunkers?"

 

"I am not leaving the human kingdom without Eclipse.  If we are unable to sneak out with her, we may have to find some place to hole up if we're pursued at the gate."

 

Lugnut nodded.  While he was certain of his own ability to sneak past their so-called security to see Eclipse, there was no telling how well it would go.  They would get there around the night before she was to leave and he would have his king with him as well.

 

They walked on through the castle in some direction Megatron was heading for.  It soon became obvious as they entered the training area where Bombrush, Megatron's Army General, was training recruits.

 

After customary salutes and bows from all, Bombrush stepped aside to speak with his King.

 

"You're serious?"

 

"Yes.  Lugnut and I will retrieve Eclipse and bring her here."

 

"I can see the need for urgency, but surely you could entrust this to Lugnut?  Or even one of my men?"

 

"Bombrush, Eclipse knows of only me and Lugnut, him personally," the king said assertively as he held out the letter he had carried with him from the study, "It would be easier if we went.  She trusts Lugnut, but I am the only other ogre she knows.  It will be easier if we try to convince her to come with us rather than strange ogres she's never met or even written to."

 

"Hmm.  Good point.  Still, I do not feel comfortable sending just Lugnut with you into the human's territory."

 

"Bombrush sir," Lugnut interrupted after being quiet for the entire conversation, "When I was scouting the castle before I met Eclipse, I had a lot of trouble getting around without being seen.  I was able to deal with anyone who had seen me, but that did make it impossible to take certain routes around the castle.  I know the best way in and out of that castle by experience and I am capable of getting our King in and out without any harm coming to him."

 

The general gave the bodyguard a look before nodding in agreement.  

 

Megatron laughed, "I've told you before, don't underestimate my personal bodyguard.  And you should know me better; I am capable of sneaking deep into the heart of my enemy's territory."

 

Bombrush snorted.  He rolled his eyes as he held back a laugh.  While Megatron was more than a capable fighter and strategist, sneaking around wasn't exactly the Ogre King's forte.

 

"*Sigh* If you're that confident.  Still, I will send soldiers to help escort you as deep into the human territory as possible.  If anything, at least you'll have some help if you're pursued."

 

"I doubt we will be seen, but it is much appreciated."

 

"Of course," Bombrush sighed as he pondered over something for a moment, "I don't suppose you have some idea of what you will do with Miss Eclipse once you bring her here, don't you?"

 

Megatron chuckled.  "Do you really think I would not think that far ahead?"

 

"Considering you just decided to kidnap a princess not even an hour ago?  Probably not that far."

 

"Hilarious.  But in all seriousness, it will not take much to accommodate our guest.  I will have one of the guest rooms prepared for her.  And other than having some clothes prepared for her, hosting her should be no problem at all."

 

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch, Megatron, you still have no plan to get her here undetected.  And will she want to come with you?  I should hope you won't force her to come with you."

 

"..." The king had a brief pause, his lips pursed before he finally responded, "From her last letter, I am under the belief that she does not want this arrangement either.  I will not use force.  I will only speak to her and offer her a choice to come with us and escape the forced marriage."

 

Megatron did not want to admit that he was a bit concerned about all this.  Bombrush had a point; there was no guarantee that Eclipse would be willing to come with them even if her letter had stated she was not happy with this at all.  While the possibility of returning after being married off to that other king was slim, going with them meant never seeing her home ever again.

 

That was a doubt that he couldn't get out of his head.  That and several other possibilities.  What if she was disgusted by his appearance?  What if she had changed her mind about the possibility of marrying a human king?  What if something unprecedented happened between now and getting her?  What if she was so ill they would risk her life trying to transport her?  What if the engagement had been called off?  It would only frighten her if they came to get her when she wasn't being sent off anywhere.

 

But the Ogre King could not let those thoughts overcome him.  As of his knowledge now, Eclipse was being shipped off to some bastard to be fucked and bred for a political connection.  He and Lugnut were going to sneak into the human castle and bring her back, hopefully with comforting and reassuring words.  He did not want to think of the possibility of having to knock her out and bring her with them like that.  He did not know if he would or would not go down that route if she refused to escape this forced marriage with him.

 

"In any case, Megatron, I would suggest leaving in secret.  While I do not doubt the loyalty of our ogres, it might be best to make less knowledgeable your 'rescue' to everyone else, including whatever human ears may be listening in."

 

"True," the king gripped his chin in thought, "Yes that would be for the best.  Have your son and one of his friends stationed in the back of the castle by the underground entrance until we come back."

 

"They will be there.  May Primus bless your journey."

 

"Thank you Bombrush," and with a turn, he left the other to leave.

 

Lugnut accommodated him as per usual.

 

"Lugnut."

 

"My king?"

 

"If you have anything you must do before tonight or need some rest, do so.  I want you at full strength for tonight and tomorrow."

 

The bodyguard hesitated for a moment, but he nodded in return.

 

His king was right.  He need to be ready for tonight.

 

It would be their only chance to get to Eclipse before it was too late.

 

XXX

 

Eclipse rubbed her eyes again as she turned over in her bed for what had to have been the hundredth time.  Ever since her parents had told her about being engaged to some faraway king, the princess had been unable to sleep ever since.  The first few nights, she had cried herself to sleep.  Tonight, she had been unable to cry.

 

All she could so was think.  Think of the bleak future that she had.  She had no idea who this king was or what he was like.  Or even what sort of country he lived in.  Was the culture anything like hers?

 

And what of Lugnut?  Would she ever see him again?  And what of the Ogre King Megatron?

 

She had written that letter only because she knew that she would never get a reply.  It had been heartbreaking to say goodbye to Lugnut when he came to see her, but to never hear a goodbye from the Ogre King?  Primus, why were thy so cruel to her?

 

There was nothing she could do.  Nothing except be prettied up and shipped away to man she had never met.  A man she would have to learn to love just enough to bear him heirs and be his pretty queen.

 

Eclipse hugged her pillow.  Oh, what she wouldn't give to wake up from this horrible dream.

 

Her thoughts were so consumed with a horrible future and being forced to sleep with some strange man she didn't know that she didn't hear the sounds of someone climbing up through the balcony and into her room.  At least not until a large foot make a sound stepping into her room.

 

Fear consumed her as she immediately turned to it.  But before she could let out a scream, the figure spoke.

 

"Lady Eclipse?"

 

She recognized that voice from anywhere.  The only person in the world who admired and cared for her.  The one she loved more than her own parents.

 

"Lug-Lugnut?"  Tears began to pour down her face as she threw the sheets off her, running into the ogre's arms as he bent down to hold her, "Lugnut... Lugnut, oh Primus.  Primus~"

 

She had enough thought to not yell out her friend's name, but the exhilarating relief she was feeling made it impossible for her to say anything coherent right away.

 

"You do not look well, princess," his gentle voice filled her ears as he brushed her hair.

 

"I-I-I'm sorry-"

 

"Do not apologize," he held her closer, "It's alright now.  Everything will be fine now."

 

"H-How-?  How-you... here?"

 

"We've come to take you with us."

 

She had never heard that voice before.  But the speech, the authoritiveness those words carried... it almost rang a bell instantly as she turned from her friend's hug to the stranger who had walked in from her balcony.

 

He was an ogre like Lugnut.  He wasn't as tall.  But while Lugnut was gentle and soft, this person's aura was nothing but raw power.  It was a commanding one, like that of a warrior like the ones she had read in her books.

 

It was regal.  A power flowing over her that suddenly brought her to remember who she had recognized from all those letters they had written back and forth for so long.

 

"K-King Megatron," she whispered as she bowed as best as she could in the other ogre's hold.  

 

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Princess Eclipse," even though they were in the middle of a 'rescue', Megatron knew it was important to calm her down as he walked over to the human and his bodyguard.  Gently grabbing her hand, he only paused to allow Lugnut to loosen his hold on her so the king would be able to bring her hand to his lips.

 

"T-The pleasure-" Eclipse stopped mid-speech, remembering what the Ogre King had written to her about etiquette between friends.  While it was proper and all at banquets and honored guests, Megatron had written that such frivolous talk was annoying when friends in private talked.

 

And there was one other important matter at hand, "W-Why are you two... here?"

 

"My king-"

 

"As I've said before, we're taking you with us."

 

She blinked.  "T-Take?  As in... kidnap?"

 

Well, props to her for not falling for some bullshit 'white knight rescue' crap.  But this made Megatron uncomfortable because he didn't want this 'rescue' to be called that and he wasn't doing a good job of comforting her.

 

But his pride could only bend so far.  "I wouldn't exactly call it that.  Not when my supposed victim is willing."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Lady Eclipse, what my king is trying to say is that we've come to help you escape your arranged marriage."

 

Thank Primus for Lugnut to make sense for the one in a dozen times someone couldn't understand the Ogre King's message.  

 

Eclipse didn't say anything.  As she tried to process everything that has just been said and done, she started intensely to go to sit down.  The closest seat was her chair seated at her writing desk.  Luckily for her, Lugnut was quick to realize she needed to sit down and helped her to the closest seat, which happened to be her writing desk.

 

The princess brought a hand to her head as she thought things over.  Her best friend and pen pal had broken into her home in the middle of human territory, the land of their enemies, and had broken _into the castle of their royal rivals_ just to get her out.  

 

Why would they come to take her away?

 

Megatron sighed as he watched Eclipse muddle over their attempt to 'rescue' her.  Primus, he hoped he wouldn't have to explain much else.  All they were doing was getting her out of a forced marriage.  She should have been leaping for joy and throwing herself into their arms to gallop away to their happy kingdom and live forever after in happiness.

 

But what the hell was he thinking?  Of course she wouldn't do that.  Her parents had probably beaten the thought of never doing such actions into her head so that she would happily allow herself to be shipped off to another continent to be fucked and abused by some bastard, inbred king.

 

Throwing comfort out the window and flat out kidnapping her was starting to look like the better way out.

 

"Lady Eclipse," Lugnut said as he knelt next to the human royalty, "Our only intention is to help you."

 

"Help me?  How-?"

 

"Eclipse," Megatron interrupted as he stepped closer to the duo, "I must ask you this to make sure what you wrote to me is true.  Do you want to be married off to this king you're being sent away to tomorrow morning?"

 

"Ah... N-No-"

 

"Then that's settled.  We can leave tonight and you won't have to marry the bastard."

 

"B-But I have to."

 

Well fuck.  Megatron had to hold back the urge to lose his temper with her.  "You... have to?"

 

"It's... my duty.  As the daughter of the king and queen.  I must marry a suitable heir and... continue my family's lineage."

 

The ogre felt like he wanted to just walk up to the stone wall and bash his head against it.  Fucking Primus, had they already brainwashed Eclipse with that stupid purebred royalty nonsense?

 

"K-King... My Lord?"

 

Fuck, the princess must have heard him groaning.  He really wished he had more time to explain this properly.  But he would just have to get to the point quickly.  Lugnut had said the guards and maids wouldn't come by to check on her for another hour, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't wander and check up on her sporadically.  He needed to get Eclipse to decide quickly so they could figure out the best way to escape without getting caught as quickly.

 

"Eclipse," he slowly exhaled as he brought his temper under control, "Has your mother or father ever told you what you must do as this... king's wife?"

 

"I-I... I am to be a faithful wife... worthy of his image and bear him heirs."

 

"... Have they ever told you how that's done?"

 

She didn't answer.  Megatron realized how cruel her parents were in that moment and realized just how far he would have to go to get the point across.

 

"Eclipse," he gestured for Lugnut to move away from her as he moved to stand next to her, "What I say may sound... unfathomable, but you must understand that I am only trying to help you understand the options opened up to you."

 

"O-Options?"

 

Giving simple choices was an easier way to get someone to do what you want.  Despite his previous convictions on not manipulating her to leave with them, he would have to go down that path to get her to understand.

 

"You have two options.  One, you don't come with Lugnut and I.  We leave and you leave to meet your husband-to-be in the morning.  Two, you come with us and we leave for my kingdom.  You don't marry the man you've been promised to and you live with us for the rest of your life."

 

She gave him a look before the last part of what the Ogre King had said sank in.  "T-The rest of my life?"

 

"Yes."

 

"B-But why?  When y-you say it like that... I wouldn't be able to see my parents again if I go with you."

 

"True," the best part about manipulation was when you used it with the truth, "But you also won't see them again either if you leave for your king in the morning."

 

"What?  B-But m-my parents... they'll come to the wedding if there is-"

 

"Yes, but that will most likely be the only time they come to see you."  Megatron had now moved to kneel next to her, staring into her purple eyes with his own red ones.

 

"B-But I... I can go see them... won't I?"

 

"Eclipse," he slowly raised up a hand and placed it on her knee, "Do you really think your new husband will let you do that?"

 

"I-I-" the hand on her knee did not help to stop her shaking, "H-He will... won't he?"

 

"Well... he's not obligated to do so.  After all, he only married you to secure an alliance with your family's kingdom.  I doubt there were any stipulations about letting you visit."

 

Eclipse felt her body go cold.  Her parents hadn't said much except that she was marrying this far away king, but surely they would have told her if there were conditions to this marriage.  There had to be more than just her marrying him for an alliance... right?

 

"The truth is, my dear Eclipse, is that most young women like yourself have no say in these marriages.  They are treated as property to be traded and bargained with.  Like your parents did to you, these girls are... offered to potential suitors.  And the parents choose the right one based on how much or what sort of allegiances they can... offer for the girl as a bride."

 

That... didn't sound like marriage.  It sounded like... like a transgression.  It was what she had overheard the maids talking about when buying food and supplies.  They had to trade and bargain with suppliers, making an agreement on what was offered for what was available.

 

B-But she wasn't some food or leather hide!  She was a person!  She was the princess of this land!  Her parents couldn't have sold her off to some king to get more soldiers or allies.  Even if that's what they said princesses do... they couldn't just be... getting rid of her.

 

It explained everything they had told her as a child.  To look presentable and as beautiful as possible.  Attract the attention of all the other nobles and look better than the rest.

 

It was all a farce.  It was to just get the best suitors.  The richest and most powerful to bargain for her.

 

"T-They... They wouldn't... m-my husband-to-be...."

 

"It is the truth.  This... king does not care for anything other than your lineage.  Other than the blood of royalty that flows through your body," he slowly rubbed his hand up her leg, ignoring her shaking body as it went up further, "he matters little of you personally.  Most human kings are like that.  They take a bride just to make an heir, their preferred choice being a woman from a powerful family.  Once they impregnate her, the child gives them the means to rule and have dominion over the woman's inheritance.  In other words, Eclipse, this king only cares to have an heir so that he or his heir may rule over your kingdom one day."

 

"N-No... no, he-"

 

"That's all you are to him," he slowly got up a bit to bring his face towards hers, "You are nothing more than a vessel to fuck and impregnate.  He only needs to bed you a couple of times to fill your belly with a baby."

 

Eclipse gasped as his hand moved to cover her stomach.

 

"Once you give birth to a worthy heir, he won't care what happens to you.  Of course, if your first child is a princess like yourself, he'll do it all over again."

 

"B-But what if-"

 

"It doesn't matter what you want.  He will want-no-make you.  He will force you to lay on your bed and let him have his way with you," his hand descended lower to reach for her covered womanhood, "He will not let you leave.  Too many chances of someone having their way with you.  Impregnating you.  Your husband will want no other man to impregnate you.  He'll lock you up, keep you in his castle as his pretty little Queen, impregnate you until you make a worthy heir and never bother with you while he plays with his mistresses and harlots."

 

Eclipse nearly screamed when his hand squeezed her privates, his hand coming up to stifle it so as to not alert anyone outside the room.

 

"Or perhaps if your first born is a worthy prince to inherit his father's legacy, maybe your husband will decide he'll want more," he leaned in to whisper into her ear, making no other moves with his hands knowing this was enough to get the point across to this... naive little girl, "Perhaps he'll want another heir or two as insurance.  Or maybe a few princesses to sell off to other kingdoms.  He'll just keep you in his castle, doomed to breed and produce his heirs until you grow old that he throws you away... or until it kills you."

 

He ignored the wetness as it slid down onto his hand.  He did not resist when she shook her head before pushing away from his hands.  He stepped aside as she sobbed and threw herself into Lugnut's arms.  As he stood up and looked away, he steeled himself as muffled cries left her while she clung to the protective ogre.

 

Megatron could only imagine what was going through her mind.  She was naive about sex and love, but she wasn't stupid.  She could piece together the clues and the reality of things.  Once she thought over her life, everything her parents told her and how everything was run, she would see the truth behind his words.

 

"No… No, no, I don't want-" her words were broken up by more sobs as she buried herself deeper into Lugnut's arms.

 

"If you understand the stipulations of staying here and the life it holds, I will then ask you once again.  Will you leave with us for my kingdom and escape this marriage?"

 

Eclipse finally looked up from the ogre’s arms to look at him.  She turned to the bodyguard who gently patted her head before wiping away her tears.  

 

For the young princess, it was a life shattering question.  Her world as she knew it was now a broken mess, smashed with cold and logical words from an unlikely friend she knew her parents would never approve of.  But even with the reality setting in, it was hard for her to choose.  

 

Stay in the world she had lived her whole life in and... live like she's used to and supposed to.  Or go with her friend and pen pal to somewhere she had never been to and try to live in this new place.

 

She was scared.  Not just because of the uncertainty of it all.  No, it was the loss of something to rely upon.

 

Eclipse couldn't go to her parents anymore.  They wanted her to marry that king for their kingdom.  They did this without asking her.  She couldn't trust that king.  He had agreed to marry her for an alliance.  To take the kingdom once the king passed on.

 

But Megatron... The pen pal she had grown to trust and like so much... She just wasn't sure. He had completely shattered her world with just a few sentences. He actually touched her down there, a place where only her husband should have touched her... And now he was suddenly offering to bring her to his kingdom instead of going to the other king's land.

 

She... wasn't sure if she could really trust him after all of this. He would be taking her, a foreigner, into his territory. Much like with the other king. But instead, she would not be there a wife or a bride-to-be... Just simply as a female guest from the human land. 

 

Eclipse couldn't help but to not feel entirely safe by the notion. She would just be some outsider living in his castle... He could also do whatever he wished to do to her, just like the human king she was supposed to marry. And as king, no one would oppose him if he were to suddenly force himself onto her. She didn't even think her only friend Lugnut would stop him! Yes, she considered him to be her best friend, but Lugnut was still Megatron's most loyal subject... He would never go against him.

 

She bit her bottom lip. Megatron... wasn't like that though. In all of their letters, he had never been crude or lustful or anything of the sort. Sometimes he would say a harsh thing or two, but it was usually about her parents or if he felt that she was being too passive over a situation she complained about. Megatron, the one she became friends with through their letters, would never do something like that.

 

Megatron could see her confusion and her debating with herself. He gave a small huff. "Eclipse."

 

She looked up at him, pressing into Lugnut a bit.

 

"I will not let anything hurt you," he said sternly. "You will be safe in my kingdom. No one will harm you... Including myself." 

 

Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but to look away in shame. She wasn't trying to accuse him of being anything... She was just scared. She didn't know what to do. This decision... It was just so much to comprehend! Why did the ogre king even bother coming to get her in the first place? She was just a human pen pal...

 

"Eclipse?"

 

"I..." She paused before trying again. "Why... are you doing this?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Wh-Why... w-would you bother yourself with me? I... We're friends, yes, b-but... I..."

 

Even though she sounded confused and she didn't give out a complete thought, Megatron understood exactly what she meant. She wanted to know why he had bothered coming here. He had told her before that he didn't like to waste his time with anything he deemed stupid. She must have believed that he felt that her dilemma wasn't his problem.

 

Oh, how wrong she was.

 

"... I would not waste my time with something like this if I didn't regard you as someone important to me." 

 

...Oh.  Of course...

 

Eclipse gripped Lugnut's clothing as she shakingly stood up, only taking his arm as assistance when he tried to help her.

 

She turned to the Ogre King, who was now standing tall and proud, his figure towering hers as he looked upon her.  How could she forget?  This was the proud and fearsome Ogre King.  He did not bow to others or care about other's opinions of himself.  He did what he wanted because of his beliefs.  He conquered for himself.  He ruled for himself.  He ran a kingdom for himself.

 

Even with that selfish and barbaric seeming nature, he did what he had to.  He would explain his actions in his letters.  Despite how barbaric or cruel they may seem, he had reasons for doing so.  Not all of them were good willed or intended for the best.  But he did them because he believed it was for the best in his mind.

 

He did not act just to impress others.  He acted because it was what he wanted.  If he had wanted her for some dubious and horrendous reasons... he would have just kidnapped her without question.

 

But Megatron hadn't done that.  He had only snuck in and talked with her.  Yes, he had insisted on her leaving with him and Lugnut, but he had explained why she should.  His reasons were... it wasn't noble, a bit suspicious she could say, perhaps even selfish.  But that was who Megatron was.  They were pen pals and friends, not as close as she and Lugnut were, but friends.  He didn't want her to leave and get married to this other king.  He wanted to bring her with him to his kingdom so she wouldn't leave.

 

Further thought would give him some credit.  Eclipse did realize that if she didn't leave, she would be forced to go and marry the other king.  She had no power to remain here.  Hiding wouldn't help.  Her only chance at not being sent away... was to flee the human kingdom and join the Ogre King in his realm.

 

"My Lord..." she asked softly, "Will I... Will I be safe... with you and Lugnut?"

 

The meaning behind this question wasn't a simple one.  Eclipse was asking for more than just her own safety.  More than just her safety on the trip there.  And once she got there.

 

Would they be safe as well?  Would harm come to them if they brought their enemy's daughter into their protection?  There was no telling who would not approve of this.

 

"You do not need to call me lord," Megatron said as he slowly stepped to her again, "And do you trust my word if I were to say you will be safe with myself and Lugnut?"

 

Her lower lip found itself between her teeth as she thought over everything, knowing this was the crucial answer to everything.  Could she trust his word?  Could she risk her own life going with him to avoid what was possibly a fate just as bad?

 

But her fears and doubts disintegrated into dust as Megatron slowly bent to one knee and brought her hand to his lips again.

 

"I promise you, Princess Eclipse, that I will allow no harm to come to you by any human or ogre or other being.  Including myself.  This I swear on my honor and pride and life."

 

If a king bowing willing to her wasn't enough proof that he meant it, Eclipse didn't know what else.  And she felt more comfortable being with Lugnut, her only real friend (other than pen pal King Megatron), rather than servants she barely interacted with.

 

"Then I... I will go with you."

 

A small, still somewhat sinister smile came to Megatron's face as he kissed her hand again.  His face went back to its neutral self as he got up.  "Very well.  Lugnut, prepare our route down.  Eclipse, grab a coat and some shoes."

 

"W-Wait, what?"

 

"We need to leave quickly," Megatron responded as he went to her bed and looked it over, "Someone will come to check on you soon and we need to put as much distance between us and them as possible."

 

"B-But-"

 

"My king, we may have to risk the next round.  The next round comes soon and we won't be far enough from the castle by then," Lugnut interjected as he returned from looking out the balcony.

 

"Damn.  That doesn't give us much time."

 

"L-Lord-M-Megatron, what am I-?"

 

The footsteps in the corridor outside her room startled all three.  It wasn't soft and dainty, more like metallic and-

 

"Quick!  That's Sir Blacktail!"

 

"My Ki-"

 

"No, hide.  Hide in the closet!"

 

How she was able to hide two giant ogres in an ordinary sized closet was beyond her, but somehow she were able to get them in there and herself into bed just as the metallic clings of the Knight stopped outside her door and knocked gently.

 

After a moment, the older knight entered, scanning the room before moving to the princess's bed.  He only took a quick glance over the sleeping girl before moving around.  His old age made it hard to move, so after quick checks in the darker corners and the balcony, the knight left the room.

 

As soon as his footsteps had faded away, Eclipse got out and let out the two ogres from her closet.

 

"Oh Primus, I'm so sorry!  This was the only place I knew he wouldn't check that you could hide in and-"

 

"It's fine," Megatron sighed as he brushed himself off, "Though now I can say I've actually been pushed into a closet."

 

"Oh Primus-"

 

"That's beside the point," the Ogre King said as he turned serious again, "We need to get going.  Lugnut."

 

"Yes, my Lord," and back to getting the way down again he went.

 

"Eclipse," he turned to her, "You must do this quickly for I doubt we'll be as lucky as this time.  Get dressed, pack a few clothes and shoes, and be ready to leave.  We are going light and we will not be coming back for anything."

 

"O-Only a few clothes?  B-But what about my books or-?"

 

"Eclipse," he put his hands on her shoulders to have her look at him, "We are literally running nonstop to my kingdom once we leave other than resting.  This isn't a pleasant trip to a summer castle or anything.  We are trying to flee this kingdom and we'll be hampered by carrying more than one bag."

 

Eclipse stared at him before looking around the room, unable to focus or figure out what was so important to grab before one left forever.

 

"Eclipse.  Listen to me," he pulled her closer, "All of this.  All of this is just materialistic wealth.  It is not that you would die without it.  I will replace it all for you at my castle if you so desire."

 

She still could not respond.

 

"Eclipse... if it will fit, you can bring a few personal belongings.  But understand that if it gets bad, you may be forced to drop it if it means fleeing this kingdom or being dragged back and sent to be a slave to that king while we die."

 

That brought it all into perspective.  Whatever she brought besides clothes and shoes to travel had to be important.  So important that it would cost more than their lives.  Whatever it was that she had to carry had be important enough to seeing her friends killed and sent to be a king's breeding slave be worth the cost of taking it.

 

She took a deep breath and steeled herself.  "I-I only want to bring the letters you sent me, t-that's all."

 

"That's fine.  And if you need more room, Lugnut and I can carry some for you if you need to," he left her to head to her bed, "I need to prepare the room."

 

"P-Prepare?"

 

"We need this to seem like a kidnapping to everyone here.  We could make it seem like you ran away, I know you well enough that you would not wish any harm to the servants working here by making your parents think someone had helped you escape."

 

He was right.  If they left without a trace, her father would think someone in the castle helped her run away.  Those like Sir Blacktail would be tortured and punished even though they had nothing to do with this.  The Ogre King was right.

 

"D-Do you need me to help with anything?"

 

"You are fine, Eclipse.  Just get dressed for travel and pack."

 

Eclipse gave him only a look before she left to change and pack.  It took less time than she thought, but in a simple travel dress and flat shoes with a small pack bulging with her two favorite dresses and other shoes and letters, she returned to see Megatron having ripped up the sheets and trimmings while Lugnut was gently moving furniture around to show signs of a struggle.

 

"M-Megatron?  I'm ready."

 

"Good.  Lugnut, let's go."

 

"W-Wait."

 

They turned to her.

 

"I-Is this enough to convince my parents?"

 

"Not yet," Megatron said before he drew out a standard ogre knife, "It soon will be."

 

"I don't-!"

 

In a flash, Megatron cut his hand, blood starting to pool out as he let it drip onto the bed.

 

"M-My King!"

 

"M-Megatron!"

 

"It's fine," he muttered as he allowed more drops to fall onto the ripped sheets, "With this, it looks complete."

 

Eclipse stared in horror at the bleeding hand.  But suddenly a thought came to her as she ran back into the other room.

 

Megatron thought for a moment that she was changing her mind before he saw her return with her discarded nightgown.  "What-?"

 

"Here," she placed it on his hand to staunch the bleeding, "And if you want to, you can use it as a bandage.  A-And you can leave the scraps here.  It'll... look more convincing."

 

The king stared at her for a moment, Lugnut watching intensely from the balcony.  He suddenly grinned really big.

 

"I like the way you think, my dear Eclipse."

 

It would be a short time later that a maid would come to check on the princess.  Except she would find no princess in her bed.

 

Only a tossed room, ripped sheets, and a bloody knife stabbed right in the middle of it.

 

A ripped part of the princess's nightgown was pierced to the bed by the knife.

 

And even when the King sent out his troops and men to search day and night for two months, they never any signs of her except for the rest of her bloody nightgown far from the castle, bloody and in tatters.

 

And while the humans mourned, Eclipse was learning to enjoy herself in the Ogre kingdom with King Megatron and Lugnut.

 

END


End file.
